


Flying Too Close To The Sun

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, No Dialogue, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment they had known what it was to live with strong wings, to fly above the heads of mediocrity. But all things crash and burn eventually. Much like Icarus, they had flown too close to the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Too Close To The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to TrisanaChandler13 for being my fantastic beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world of Harry Potter, not me.

_Flying Too Close To The Sun_

All good things come to an end. Wasn't that the saying?

Their relationship had started out beautifully. Hermione had bumped into Draco at the Three Broomsticks one night while waiting for Harry and Ron. He had offered to buy her a drink, and a few minutes later, she agreed to a second date.

She was nervous and couldn't quite understand why she had agreed to go out with him. He had been a pompous git during their Hogwarts years, so why did she think that would change? But a small part of her always believed in the good of people. So they went out.

And she had such a good time that they went out again.

Their dates covered a large range of things. They would venture into the Muggle world, visiting the cinema or going out for dinner. One weekend he even took her to Paris. The two of them had made love on a rooftop, under the stars as sweet music filling their ears.

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy. Draco was so unlike anything she had ever experienced before and he treated her like a queen. It was nice to have someone worship her for once.

And Draco felt like he could finally be himself. He had fallen head over heels for the curly haired Muggleborn witch and had no intention of ever changing that. He finally had someone who he could trust, someone that he didn't have to put up a fake front with. She accepted his faults and loved him all the same.

But one night, Draco had moved too swiftly. Despite his father's warnings, he had moved on with his original plans. Apparating to Hermione's house, he proclaimed his love for her and produced a golden ring. On top of the ring was a giant ruby, perhaps signifying her house?

But Hermione couldn't accept it. She knew Lucius would cut his son out of his inheritance if they married and she just couldn't let that happen. He was willing to throw his life away for her, but she wouldn't let him.

So heart-breakingly, Hermione broke it off. It was the hardest thing she had ever done, but it was necessary. He would thank her in the long run.

He had owled her, pestered her at work, showed up with flowers and chocolates, but she turned him down. She was sure she did the right thing in rejecting him.

Weeks later, he had announced his engagement to Astoria Greengrass. A month after that, she announced her engagement to Ronald Weasley.

They each went their separate ways, starting families and moving forward in life. Hermione was happy with Ron, and she was sure that Draco was happy with Astoria. But neither of them could forget the passionate love that they had.

For a moment they had known what it was to live with strong wings, to fly above the heads of mediocrity.

But all things crash and burn eventually. Much like Icarus, they had flown too close to the sun.


End file.
